


Nathalie's Swan

by hopesartcastle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesartcastle/pseuds/hopesartcastle
Summary: Adrien's new sibling leads him to a frightful discovery.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	Nathalie's Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to KissMyAppleJuice for being my beta for this so last minute :P She's the best!

A lot has happened and changed for the Agreste family over the past year, much to Adrien’s delight. His father had finally accepted his feelings for Nathalie, and after several months of dating, they became husband and wife. Not long after their wedding, the two were expecting a new member of the family, and Adrien, in his opinion, was arguably the most excited about having a new sibling. However, Nathalie’s pregnancy wasn’t easy, for any of them, between her mysterious dizzy spells that never faded and vexatious pregnancy symptoms, it was a rough time in the manor.

When it was time for the baby to be born, Adrien stayed at the house while Gabriel accompanied Nathalie to the hospital. Much to Adrien’s uneasiness, his father hadn’t texted him any updates at all. He paced the floor with wringing hands, looking at his phone in anxiety while he waited. And waited. He still hadn’t heard a thing when his bodyguard came to drive him to the hospital. While in the car, Adrien’s nerves only got worse, and even though he had already sent his father nearly a hundred text messages over the last few hours, he tried again.

_ Is everything ok? Are Nathalie and Odette alright? _

**…**

Adrien stared - for what seemed like an eternity - at the three flickering dots that indicated his father was typing.

**…**

**…**

**…**

_ Nathalie and Odette are fine. _

Adrien let out a giant sigh of relief, he should’ve known his father wouldn’t expand beyond that, but he was grateful he had finally responded. 

The car ride was longer than Adrien cared for as his impatience to see his baby sister only seemed to grow with each building they passed. When he and his bodyguard arrived at the hospital, Adrien sped to Nathalie’s room number. Adrien nearly sprinted through the door, but he stopped when he saw his father tiredly stand up from his chair while Nathalie sat on the bed, holding the baby. Adrien wasn’t surprised at how unwell she appeared to be after labor. She looked more sickly, pale, and exhausted than he has ever seen her, but she smiled with an equal level of happiness.

“Father, you weren’t texting me at all!” Adrien walked across the room quickly to hug his father, “I was so worried! Everything went ok, right?”

“Yes,” He patted Adrien’s back. Hugs weren’t really his thing, but he tried to make them less awkward, “Yes, we’re fine. Nathalie had a bit of a scare but she’s ok now.”

“And Odette?” He let go of his father and turned to face his stepmother and new sister.

“She’s ok, too…” His tone made it seem like there was indeed a problem of some kind.

“But?!” Adrien asked when he noticed the hesitation in his father’s voice.

“She seems completely healthy, but they want to run more tests on her just to be sure.”

“Is something wrong with her?”

“Not that we know of yet, but one of her eyes is discolored.”

“Oh well, that’s not bad though, right? I’ve heard of some people having two different colored eyes, and I always thought it was kinda cool.”

“It’s not quite the typical brown and blue eyes that cause no worry. Which is why they want to run more tests. It’s just a precaution to make sure everything is ok.”

Adrien stayed by his father’s side as he looked over to Odette. She was wrapped tightly in a blanket, and he could hardly see her face from a short distance.

“Can I see her?” He asked, his eyes flickering between the two adults.

“Of course, Adrien.” Nathalie says with a weak smile, shifting slightly to give him a better view. He walked over to the side of the bed to get a better view of his sleeping little sister. 

“Odette? You want to say hi to your big brother?” Nathalie asked, softly rubbing the baby’s chubby cheek, but Odette remained asleep, her closed eyes hiding the only visible concern of her health. 

“She looks so adorable.” Adrien beamed down at the sleeping baby, his excitement only growing now that she was here.

“With her eyes closed, you’d think that nothing was wrong. We’re hopeful that it’s just a rare discoloration.” Gabriel explained.

“Adrien? Do you want to hold her?” Nathalie asked as she gave a questioning gaze towards her stepson.

“Sure.” He hesitated, being a bit nervous.

Nathalie carefully put Odette into Adrien’s arms. He marveled at the fact that she was so tiny and light. It almost felt like he was holding air. 

“Hey, Odette? How’s my precious baby sister?” He asked with the brightest smile and tear-filled eyes.

Odette’s eyelids slowly opened at the sound of Adrien’s voice. He let out a gasp when he finally saw her parent’s concern. Her left eye was perfectly normal, the color matching Nathalie’s bright teal irises, but Odette’s right eye, however, was drastically different. Her iris was a bright pastel pink while,what was supposed to be the white of her eye, was a slightly dull purple. Adrien’s eyes widened in shock at the familiar color scheme of the peculiar asymmetry. The eye of his sister…looked like the eyes of a villain he had stared down more than once. It had been a long time since he had seen the color combination in an eye and he had never seen it with a peach-colored face. No, this eye…looked just like Mayura’s.

“Adrien?” Nathalie reached out when she noticed her stepson’s fearful look and frozen stance, “It’s just discoloration. I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Nathalie reassured him even though she was uncertain herself, but tried to ease the frightful boy’s mind.

Adrien took his eyes off his sister and turned them to his stepmom. Her small chin, pursed lips, tight jawline, dark blue hair…almond-shaped eyes. He suddenly pictured Odette’s abnormal eye color onto his beloved mother figure, and then he let her peach-colored skin fade to blue. Suddenly, the woman sitting on the bed in front of him, the woman he had grown to love as a mother, the love of his father’s life, the mother of his sister, was Mayura.

**Author's Note:**

> @deathbytheshadow on Tiktok commented on one of my art videos and told me the idea of a Gabenath fanchild having one eye like Mayura because of Nathalie's sickness from the miraculous. I've been considering a fanchild for them to have side effects or a sickness of some kind for a while so I ran with it!  
> I have no idea how many chapters this will be but it will definitely be multi-chapter. I have lots of incoherent plans... a lot.


End file.
